1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rack for a switching cabinet with horizontal depth and length struts to which vertical frame legs are attached in corner areas with corner connections and wherein the corner connection has a compensating piece.
2. Description of Prior Art
Such a rack is known from French Patent Reference FR 2 674 581.
The rack shown in this document has a lower and upper frame. In the corner areas of the lower and upper frame vertical frame profiles can be attached. For this attachment, corner connectors are used. The corner connectors have three plug inserts, each vertical to the others. The horizontal depth and length struts as well as the vertical frame legs are pushed onto these plug inserts. For the fixation of a vertical frame leg two clamp elements are used. The clamp elements have interlocking projections and can be screwed onto the plug insert whereby the interlocking projections stand out over the outer geometry of the plug insert. The vertical frame profile has two recesses which are formed and adapted in their geometry to the interlocking projections. On pushing the vertical frame profile onto the plug insert the clamp elements are initially swiveled out and then snap behind the recesses so that the vertical frame profile is compressed onto an impact face of the corner connector with its front side.
Varying demands are made on switching cabinets. The vertical frame legs in particular must be formed adapted thereto. Thus, for example, various cross-sections are used for frame legs which are suitable for various possible designs.
Adapted switching cabinets have been conceived for these varying possible applications whereby a high expenditure is required.
For example, in German Patent Reference DE 41 35 108 a corner connector is known in which three projections perpendicular to one another are mounted on a base body. The individual frame legs and length and depth struts can be pushed onto the projections.
Another corner connector is described in German Patent Reference DE 44 39 624. A base body is also used on which two projections stand out for each frame leg and each length and depth strut. The projections are plugged into hollow chambers, for example of the frame leg.